Slightly off Center
by Tecla SAP
Summary: Foi apenas um beijo insignificante. Um de impedir a respiração, que fez Terra tremer e espasmos passarem pela espinha. Lily pensou o que tudo aquilo significava.


**Fic por: **lifeandtimesofabrokensoul

**Título orginal: **Slightly Off Centre

**Tradução por**: Narcisa Le Fay

**Beta da tradução: **Retty-chan

**Slightly Off Centre**

"Lily?"

Ela para por um momento, trinca os dentes, antes de continuar a escrever sobre as vantagens de se usar um caldeirão folhado à ouro ao invés de um de estanho. "O benefício mais óbvio-"

"Lily"Ele insistiu.

Óbvio; não ficou bom. Hmmm...outras palavras para óbvio...distinto, ostensivo, que dispensa explicação talvez? Todas parecem tão blah; ela abre o dicionário de sinônimos. Óbvio, óbvio, óbvio. Há obumbrado, e obumbrar, seguido por obus, obviar **(1)**, ah hah, óbvio: (adj) patente; inquestionável; que não necessita de explicação; inegável; que se evidencia por si só; axiomático; indubitável; incontrovertido; incontestável; irrefutável; inatacável; absoluto; que não admite questionamento; discussão ou dúvida ou negação; demonstrável; provável; verificável; testável; confirmável; bem fundamentado; estabilizado; bem preparado; efetivo; real; histórico; atual. Mas qual usar?

"Liiiiillllyy", ela franze as sobrancelhas "para a maioria dos bruxos e bruxas, com uma reserva adequada de fundos, um caldeirão folhado à ouro é a escolha mais axiomática. Puramente para atender seus anseios por algo especial que os colocaria em uma posição superior-" Um pedaço de pergaminho atinge-lhe a cabeça. Seus olhos estreitam e sua caligrafia torna-se angulada e agitada ao tempo que ela cogita os vários modos de torturar a fonte de importunação. James infame Potter.

No quarto ano, ela achou fofo, a queda que ele tinha por ela, porém os doces sentimentos, ao final do quinto ano, rapidamente mudaram para frustração e raiva; logo após não era mais possível ficar no mesmo aposento que Lily Evan e James Potter sem correr o risco de ter partes de sua anatomia atingidas. Após ficar cansada de brigar, Lily apenas decidiu ignorá-lo; ele, por outro lado, tornou-se mais insistente e não estava chegando nem perto de alcançar seu objetivo de irritá-la sempre que possível. Ela, por fim, esperou que, ao serem nomeados Monitores, ele se acalmaria um pouco para que ao menos eles pudessem trabalhar em conjunto; mas como ela estava errada. Por mais que ela desejasse que não ficasse pior, Potter nunca parava de surpreendê-la, e lhe custava todas as células do seu corpo para aparentar apenas indiferença e ignorá-lo.

"LILY!"

"O que?" Ela para e estreira os olhos brusca e furiosamente, enquanto internamente repreende-se por responder.

"Finalmente" Ele suspira exasperado "Pensei que teria que trazer o Sirius aqui –" O olhar da ruiva rapidamente o faz voltar ao tópico, "Apenas estava pensando se você já havia terminado a redação que o Slughorn passou".

Lily sorriu docemente. Qualquer ser humano são fugiria aterrorizado, mas ela realmente não classificava James como são. "Ora, veja bem James, acontece que eu estava trabalhando proficientemente até que _alguém _me interrompeu". Ela respondeu friamente, sentindo um grande prazer ao ver seu pomo de Adão mexendo-se levemente, antes de voltar para seu trabalho.

"Ambos os tipos de caldeirão são extremamente funcionais com apenas uma pequena diferença no produto final, usualmente relacionado ao gosto". Ela olhou para o trabalho e passou os dedos pelo cabelo. Os pêlos de sua nuca arrepiaram-se: os olhos dele estavam focados nela de novo, ela podia sentir. Após três anos sendo vigiada, Lily desenvolveu algo como um sexto sentido que indicava exatamente em que local do aposento ele estava e se estava ou não a observando.

"O que você quer James?" Ela perguntou monotonamente sem desviar o olhar do trabalho.

As bochechas dele ficaram levemente rosadas. "Oh, não importa". Ele murmurou, olhando para baixo.

Ela abaixou a pena e percorreu as mãos pela mesa de mogno a frente. "Para ser sincera, prefiro que você apenas me pergunte o que quer ao invés de ficar me encarando". Ele ficou ainda mais vermelho.

"Ah bem...ora, hum, sobre isso. Não é nad-'" Ele murmurou, afrouxando a gravata como se mais oxigênio fosse ajudar a encontrar as palavras.

"A pergunta, James". Ela o interrompeu.

"Você está escrevendo sobre as vantagens para o produto final ou para a sociedade?" Ele falou e rapidamente fechou os olhos para que mentalmente se batesse. Ela se indagou por um momento se era isso que ele realmente queria perguntar.

"Estou mencionando ambos, porém focando no instinto humano de ansiar por objetos luxuosos". Ela entendeu a admiração dele como confusão e rapidamente acrescentou: "ansiar significa um desejar ardentemente".

James fechou os olhos "Eu sei o que ansiar significa" Ele sorriu maliciosamente sentado em sua cadeira "Quer que use em uma frase?"

Ela virou os olhos. "Não é necessário". Ele encolheu os ombros como se dissese 'você quem sabe' e voltou-se para a página aberta a sua frente. Ótima, ela havia perdido a linha de raciocínio. Ela relê o trabalho e passa a alterar partes de certas frases para que soassem menos agressivas.

"Lily?"

Ele deixa escapar um suspiro cansado e esfrega as têmporas. "Sim, James?"

"Qual é seu nome do meio?" Ele pergunta, encarando o papel que está à frente dele.

Ela fechou os olhos com força e escosta o corpo na cadeira, virando o rosto para o teto. "Por que você quer saber?".

Percebendo o leve tom irritado, ele rapidamente respondeu: "Preciso para meu trabalho de Adivinhação".

"O que você está fazendo?". Ela pergunta em suspeita.

"Bem, temos que escrever as evidencias fornecidas pela numerologia ao analisar o nome das pessoas e verificar se é válido ou se tudo não passe de uma grande bosta.

"Eu não compreendo o porquê de você fazer essa matéria, ainda mais ao nível de NEWT".

"Ora, por que você faz Runas Antigas? É basicamente a mesma coisa, exceto por não haver a possibilidade de ficar drogado na classe". Ele contornou rapidamente. **(2)**

Ela revirou os olhos para ele "Touché".

"Então diga, qual é?" Ela começou a morder o lábio inefrior. Após conhecê-la por tanto tempo - okay não realmente _conhecer,_ mas observar por tanto tempo - ele podia dizer que ela estava pesando todos os efeitos, bons e ruins, de revelar o nome do meio para ele. Após decidir, ela o olhou nos olhos.

"É apenas para o seu dever, certo? Você não vai contar ao Sirius e espalhar para toda a escola?"

Ele sorriu. "É embaraçoso?"

Ela concordou, enquanto suas bochechas adquiriam um leve tom rosado. "Por que você precisa do meu? Por que não usa o seu?"

"Porque meu primeiro e segundo nome têm o mesmo número, por isso não daria certo".

"Qual é o seu número?"

James sorriu: essa era provavelmente a conversa mais longa deles sem que houvesse um mediador ou que parte da propriedade da escola fosse destruída. "Três".

"Hmm, deixe-me adivinhar... Muito confiante, pensa que sabe tudo, incapaz de manter-se parado e não consegue passar por uma superfície brilhante sem checar o cabelo?"

"Quase". James disse.

"Okay, se você disser o que o seu nome significa eu te falo o meu nome do meio". Ela disse enquanto segurava o queixo com a mão esquerda.

"É difícil negociar com você, Evans". Ela apenas sorri maliciosamente. "Eu sou um artista, cheio de travessuras e entusiasmo. Um pouco exibicionista e meu modo de falar faz com que pareça insolente quando na verdade sou tão afetuoso que é impossível ficar irritado comigo por muito tempo". James falou com uma admirável piada de si mesmo, enquanto posicionava a mão no peito; Lily virou os olhos. "Perspicaz e com um otimismo fácil de lidar, amo ser o centro das atenções; sou ambicioso e possuo um raciocínio rápido. Felizmente tenho muita sorte e por isso não me meto em muita encrenca; sou hilário e divertido". Ele terminou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Lily riu. "Não sei por que você precisa do meu segundo nome; essa explicação te serve perfeitamente".

"Bem, foi o que eu pensei, mas precisamos arrumar três provas".

"Hmm, você fez o do Sirius?"

James acenou que sim. "Ele é um cinco, um aventureiro." Lily bufou e James sorriu com isso. "Um pouco tagarela e capaz de acabar com você por causa de sua energia sem fim, mas também bem generoso e jovial".

"Qual é nome do meio dele?"

"Ele queimaria tudo que tenho se te contasse, desculpe. Mas o número dele é três, como eu". Ela concordou com a cabeça.

"Bom, acho que faz sentido. Ainda não entendo porque você precisa do meu." Ela perguntou, um pouco confusa.

"Bem, os números do Remus são quatro e dois: uma alma organizada e sensível; seu número também é quatro, a organizada. Mas você e Remus são totalmente diferentes, então eu quero saber seu nome do meio para saber de tem isso tudo uma influência muito grande sobre nossa personalidade".

"O que o quatro significa?". Ela perguntou curiosamente.

James buscou nas anotações. "O número quatro representa pessoas organizadas. Elas normalmente são quietas, bem-humoradas e inclinadas a serem um pouco rebeldes e de vez em quando podem criar uma briga pra acabar com outra. Muito confiáveis e você pode depender deles para toda sorte de problema". Ele olhou para Lily que ouvia a tudo intensamente. "Quatros são os pilares da sociedade, inteligentes, compreensivos e calmos. Descreve Remus perfeitamente, especialmente quando combinado com o dois, porém eu não vejo como se adequa a você". Ele adicionou rapidamente "Porque, sem querer ofender, você não é muito calma ou bem-humorada". Ele olhou para ela cuidadosamente, aferindo a reação. Ela estava carrancuda. James abriu a boca para se redimir "Eu-"

"Meu nome do meio é Sawyer. "Ela o interrompeu. "Que número que é?"

A boca de James fechou-se com um estalo. "Hum, vou verificar... Um. Ah, agora faz sentido". Ele resmungou para si mesmo. Lily o observava ansiosamente; ele a olha confusamente. "O que?"

Os olhos dela saltaram. "O que significa?!". Ela perguntou, exasperada.

"Ah, tá, desculpa". Ele resmunga enquanto olha para as anotações. "Os de número Um nasceram para serem líderes. São muito confiantes e manter-se-ão focados em um problema até resolvê-los. São inclinados a tornarem-se um pouco mandões e tirânicos se os outros não são fortes o suficiente para oporem-se. São muito ambiciosos, obstinados, respeitáveis e populares".

"Bem, acho que combina mais comigo". Lily disse com uma leve carranca ainda presente na face.

James, que a esteve observando, rapidamente percebeu algo e começou a rir incontrolavelmente. "Seu no-". Ele engasga "nome do meio é-" a face de Lily começa a ficar escarlate devido a uma mistura de vergonha e raiva, "Sawyer!" Após falar a última palavra, James caiu na mesa, tremendo por conta das gargalhadas.

"Não é minha culpa!" Lily grita indignada. "Meu pai gosta de Mark Twain, okay? E era para eu ser um garoto, só que nasci garota; então ficou Lily Sawyer. É melhor do que Huckleberry". Ela cruzou os braços na frente do peito, bufando.

Ele tentou controlar a risada, tremendo pelo esforço, enquanto um vermelho forte aparecia nas superfícies planas das suas bochechas. James respira um pouco para se acalmar. "Não, eu gostei, é-"

chair,"

Ela o encara com um olhar assassino. "Se você disser que é bonito, eu te bato com essa cadeira em até você morrer".

"Eu ia dizer que combina com você". James termina a frase, observando que ela o olha com suspeita. "Sem querer ofender, mas você é a garotinha do papai, não?"

O queixo dela caiu em horror. "Como você se atreve! E o que isso tem haver?"

James rolou os olhos pela atitude defensiva dela "Só quis dizer que explicaria o motivo de seu segundo nome combinar mais com você do que seu primeiro".

Lily soltou o ar como um daqueles homens-de-braços-cilindricos- infláveis-que-ondulam cujo ventilador acabara de ser desligado. "Oh"

"Desculpa ter rido de você" Ele commpleta. Ela o olha com um pequeno sorriso. "É realmente um nome do meio fofo".

"Qual é o seu?"

"Totalmente traumatizante e secreto". Ele brinca.

"Não pode ser tão ruim, pode?"

"Mas é, acredita em mim.".

"Oh, por favor". Lily choraminga. "Eu te disse o meu". Ela tenta olha-lo com o bom e velho olhar de filhote.

"Lily, por favor, não me olhe assim: lembra-me o Sirius. Além do que, eu te dei algo em troca". Ele começa a recolher os papéis e a colocar a tampa no pote de tinta.

Lily começou a morder o lábio inferior: ela realmente queria saber qual é nome do meio dele. Desconhecia a razão de estar tão desesperada por saber, apenas estava. James termina de guardar os pertences e dirige-se ao quarto. "O que você gostaria de receber em troca?" Você, do nada, não vai e se oferece para um maroto, especialmente para aquele, que tem sido obcecado por você pelos últimos anos. Quando ela começou a falar, James voltou para onde estava e olhou para ela, claramente se divertindo com aquilo. Ela respirou profundamente. "Sério, o que você quer?".

Ele se se sentou casualmente à mesa próxima a ela. "Hmm, o óbvio seria um encontro". Lily ia interrompê-lo quando ele levantou a mão, indicando que ela devia esperar ele terminar de falar. "Porém, eu prefiro que nosso primeiro encontro aconteça por livre e espontânea vontade sua, e não por um acordo envolvendo meu nome do meio humilhante".

Lily fraziu a testa ao notar a certeza dele de que, no futuro, haveria um encontro; porém, ela não tinha tempo para preocupar-se com isso agora. Parecia que James havia finalmente decidido algo enquanto sorria maniacamente para ela.

Após encará-lo pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, ela perguntou "Então?"

"Eu quero um beijo". Ele respondeu em um tom que só poderia ser descrito como triunfante.

"Só isso?". Ela perguntou descrente. "Eu só tenho que te beijar?"

"Não, minha querida, você não vai me beijar". James explicou. "Eu que vou te beijar".

Lily sentiu o estomago cair; sentindo um mau pressentimento crescente. "Você" ela fala de maneira baixa e áspera "Me beijar?"

Ele concordou. "Aonde eu quiser".

"Mas... E se-" Ela começou a cogitar incontáveis modos de trocar o beijo por outra coisa, porém não conseguiu encontrar nada. Maldito seja! Por que ele precisava ser tão difícil? Por que ela queria desesperamente saber o segundo nome dele? Lily passou a ficar cada vez mais irritada consigo mesma.

Ela poderia perguntar a Sirius e Remus, eles com certeza sabiam... Não seja estúpida Lily, ela se autocensurou, eles não te contarão, principalmente se for tão embaraçoso quanto James diz ser. Talves não fosse nem um pouco embaraçoso – algo como Paul ou Andrew, talves – todavia, não havia como saber.

Não lhe machucaria, certo? Era apenas um pequeno beijo, pouco importando aonde. Lily recriminou esse pensamento tão rápido ele surgiu; era James, afinal de contas; cuja fama só perdia para a de Sirius. Ela o olhou duramente. "Posso adicionar uma condição?".

James que, como se costume, estava-a observando, sorriu bobo "Bom, isso depende interamente da condição, Flor**(3)**". Lily o encarou por causa do apelido indesejável.

"Manterei todas as minhas roupas". Ela disse firmemente.

James fingiu choque. "Por que você as tiraria?"

Lily revirou os olhos e disse secamente. "Amável, Potter. Temos um acordo?"

Ele deu um dos seus especialíssimos sorrisos e disse com todo o charme. "Claro que sim".

Ainda o olhando cautelosamente, Lily lentamente se levantou e se colocou frente a ele. James levantou-se e Lily foi novamente lembrada do quão alto ele era quando seus olhos ficaram na mesma altura da gravata solta dele. Ele gentilmente levantou o queixo dela fazendo-a encarar a face satisfeita dele e abaixou-se.

Lily afastou-se levemente. "Você não vai me dizer qual é o seu nome do meio?"

"É claro que vou, mas você vai rir e eu prefiro beijar uma garota calma a uma histérica". Ela fraziu as sombrancelhas. "Não confia em mim? Sou conhecido por ser um homem de palavra".

Lily bufou. "Não foi o que ouvi".

"Apenas confie em mim, ok?" Ela pressionou os lábios numa tentativa de parar de sorrir. "Você poderia ficar séria?" James pediu, porém logo se arrependeu: era impossível impedi-la de rir. Lily fez um barulho estranho com a boca, o que fez com que James risse também. "Okay, não fique como o Sirius**(4)**, fique...". Ele honestamente não conseguia pensar em um exemplo.

"Inalterável?". Lily sugeriu. **(5)**

Ele ergeu uma sombrancelha "O que inalterável significa?"

"Imóvel; que mantem-se em uma posição".

Ele rolou os olhos e concordou: ela era realmente um dicionário ambulante. "Fique inalterável". James levantou novamente a face dela e lentamente começou a se aproximar.

Lily começou a sentir-se nervosa; não sabia se ele percebia ou não, porém não era difícil de notar. Ela não tinha certeza se devia fechar os olhos ou não. Se ela fechasse, o beijo pareceria mais real e, bem, já estava bem real e ela não queria que ficasse estranho e desagradável. "Você quer que eu feche meus olhos".

James estremeceu. "Você quem sabe".

"Oh, eu realmente não me importo; é o seu beijo então pensei que você..." Lily deixou escapar um traço de nervosismo.

"Você sempre fica estranha desse jeito quando está prestes a beijar alguém?" James brincou e a viu apertar as mãos de um modo que ele achou inacreditavelmente fofo. "Apenas relaxe. Fechar os olhos é melhor; seria um pouco estranho se você não os fechasse".

Lily acenou e obediantemente fechou os olhos, franzindo os lábios sem pensar. Ela sabia que ele estava próximo, pois podia sentir a respiração quente dele turvando seus sentidos. Ao deixar escapar uma respiração vacilante, sentiu o coração na garganta. Quanto mais perto James chegava, mais rápido batia. O mundo, em descompasso com seu coração, movia-se lentamente.

Ele pressionou os lábios levemente contra o canto dos dela e Lily prendeu a respiração por um minuto. Era como se uma faísca tivesse ligado algo profundo dentro dela. Porém, antes que ela pudesse o beijar de volta, ele se afastou, fazendo com que ela sentisse frio pela falta de contato.

Ela abriu os olhos, confusa, e sua boca abria e fechava como a de um peixe fora d'água. "Mas-".

James já havia pegado suas coisas e caminhava em direção ao quarto. Ela fracamente registrou que ele, olhando por cima dos ombros, a havia chamado. "Aliás, meu nome do meio é Wendell".

Ela ficou parada por um tempo enquanto encarava a porta dele, meio que esperando que ele saísse, dissesse que estava brincando, e a beijasse de modo adequado. Ele mal atingiu os lábios dela; era de se esperar que alguém com uma reputação como a de James teria um pouco mais de mira. Teria ele errado de propósito? Por que ele faria isso? Se essas eram as sensações que ela tinha por apenas um selinho imagine como seria um amasso completo. Não, ela pensou, balançando a cabeça, era uma boa coisa que fosse apenas um selinho: agora não precisaria fazer uma grande comoção sobre isso **(6)**. Então por que ela estava fazendo?

Foi apenas um beijo insignificante. Um de impedir a respiração, que fez Terra tremer e espasmos passarem pela espinha. Lily pensou o que tudo aquilo significava.

***

**A/N: Well after five months it is finally finished! I probably rewrote this thing about a billion times and after all that effort it's here. So tell me what you guys think and leave a review, I am seriously contemplating writing a sequel/companion piece for it so any thoughts on that would be great also. **

Nota da Autora: Após cinco meses, finalmente terminei! Eu devo ter reescrito essa fic provavelmente bilhões de vezes, mas o esforço valeu a pena. Então me digam o que acharam e deixem reviews. Eu penso seriamente em fazer uma continuação, então qualquer sugestão e comentário seria ótimo.

Detalhes da tradução:

**(1)**No original. Lily enuncia as palavras que antecedem óbvio. Não faria sentido colocar a tradução das palvras, porque a idéia da autora foi mostrar a ruiva contando as plavras antes de óbvio.

**(2)**Aparentemente as velas e afins na aula de adivinhação têm um propósito. Deixar os alunos chapados.

**(3)**No original, James chama Lily de Blossom, que seria algo como flor, mas no sentido de "desabrochando". Como Desabrochando seria um apelido que, aqui, não faz sentido, mantive Flor. Afinal de contas, é a tradução que o Cartoon Network fez em as Meninas Super Poderosas XD.

**(4)**A autora fez uma piada com o adejtivo seriuos e Sirius – em inglês, ambas palavras tem a mesma fonética.

**(5)**No original, Lily fala "staid"que seria modo mais formal de dizer imóvel. Eu não consegui encontrar um sinônimo melhor do que inalterável – embora eu acredite que o James soubesse o significado. Desculpem, falha da tradutora.

**(6)**Não é bem selinho a expressão. Ela menciona que James a beijou no canto da boca, próximo ao centro. Tanto que o nome da fic é um indicativo do local que ele a beijou. Algo como "próximo ao centro".

**Nota da tradutora**: mais uma fic para o grupo /o/.

Espero que tenham gostado. Reviews são bem aceitos e serão repassados e traduzidos para a autora.

Beijos^.~

Narcisa Le Fay.


End file.
